Friendship to a Whole New Level
by Pobody's Nerfect
Summary: COMPLETE! slash:ReyEddie Friendship between 2 men advances to a whole new level. See how twisted their life goes after the other stars find out what goes. Curious? Just read it. Ü
1. Love is True

A/N: For the last time, you have been warned!

Co-authored by silverstars78-she's my sister.

Characters: Rey, Eddie, John, Randy, Undertaker, JBL, certain RAW stars too, etc...(mentions of Cena/Orton slash)

This is kinda dumb, so don't expect it to be smart. :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE WWE AND ALL THE WRESTLERS COZ IF I DID, I'D BE LIVIN' HIGH 'N MIGHTY IN THE U.S.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Darth Vader thingy is JBL's scheme. It's pretty dang stupid...well, the voice is Darth Vader's coz there really is a product that converts your voice to DVader's...seriously. It's a helmet-type thingy...haha Product Placement.

Chapter 1: Love is True

Cena, disguised as Darth Vader(bad disguise issues here),popped out from below the table where Eddie was (finished) eating.

"You know your ex-friend Rey is cute, EDDIE." Cena-I mean "Darth Vader" taunted Eddie. Unfortunately, Eddie couldn't guess who it was.

"I've got something to say. Since when were you interested in wrestling?" asked a confused Eddie.

"I am. You don't know it 'cause you only see me on the screen." fibbed John.

"Okay..." Eddie said.

"Now, back to what I was saying,"John interrupted,"REY IS CUTE! REY IS CUTE!" he teased.

"FINE!"Eddie shouted at the annoying Darth Vader. "Maybe a little, sure."

"That's the spirit. Now keep going!" John bribed.

This 'bribing' went on and on for minutes until Eddie finally confessed. "OKAY! I l-l-like Rey. He IS cute!"

"Oh for God's sake,"John motivated,"LIKE isn't appropriate.More like LOVE." John exaggerated the word 'love'.

"Fine...i-it's love." Eddie spat out, blushing.

"No need to be shy. Admitting is an act...' he paused for effect."A CLASS ACT!" he exclaimed, taking off the disguise helmet.

"WHY YOU, CENA!" Eddie shouted angrily. Before he could say anymore, lots of wrestlers pop out of different hiding places where he couldn't imagine they would be in.

"And the guest of honor," Randy said,"Rey himself."

Rey came in, eyes red from "emotional issues". He took Eddie from the back of his neck and ushered him into some kind of private lounge. They locked the door and had a heart-to-heart. They conversed for around an hour about certain personal topics then...

"_Ese,_" Eddie said softly, "I'll just summarize all my emotions... into 3 words... I love you, as more than a friend."

With this, Eddie used his finger to prop up Rey's chin. Rey knew _exactly _what was going on. He smiled and put both of his hands on Eddie's face. They slowly neared each other, then, at the same time, they pulled each other to a _very _sweet and passionate kiss, arms around each other. They even locked tongues. Little did they know that Cena forgot to turn off his video camera which was inside the room, with a good view of Rey and Eddie(it was there because he repaired it and left it there as a testing spot). They slowly made their way to the floor, engaging in a new position. "I love you too, _ese,_" Rey whispered. The two made out for around twenty minutes(yikes!) then Rey suddenly fell asleep. Eddie caught up with the atmosphere and fell asleep too. Two hours later, they woke up and had some discussions--cuddled up on the floor. They were in there for 5 hours(double yikes!). Finally they came out, looking refreshed. Mark (Undertaker) came in.

"Did you two make up?" he asked Rey.

Rey just glanced at him.

Mark took this as a sign not to disturb them. "Sorry."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

John, dressed in a shirt and his usual just-below-the-knee pants and rubber shoes, was headed for the parking lot to go to his hotel room.

"Okay...backpack, check...video cam, not check-damn! Randy, gimme a while to find my cam!", he shouted to Randy, who was waiting for everyone to load in.

John searched the lounge.

_I've searched this entire room,_ he thought, _I've searched the tables, drawers, chairs, carpets, cabinets, compartments, the book-I didn't search the bookcase!_ He stepped over to the bookcase, looking around to make sure no-one was watching. He hissed out a silent 'yes' then retrieved his video camera. _The battery looks dead- time for a charge. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AT THE PARKING LOT...

John made his way to his car.

"I got the camera!", John said, exhaustedly.

"I see," said Randy, "now can we go?"

"Okay then." Mark, Dave(Batista), Paul Levesque(Triple H), Paul London, Booker T, Randy and of course, himself, hopped into John's car(must be pretty hard driving that-those guys put together weigh around 1574 pounds! Yikes!). Rey and Eddie were in Rey's car, for some reason. It was an hour's drive.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

ONE HOUR LATER..

John made a mad dash for his hotel room. He dug around in his bag for a charger and plugged it in. The others (who came from his car plus JBL) came in his room too.

"Let's see what this thing recorded." John said, turning on his camera, which was connected to both the TV and the charger. _Click._ John pressed play. He allowed it to run for a while until Rey and Eddie came in. Mixed reactions were heard throughout the room. Dave didn't seem to fight with Paul LeVesque-rather, he hiked up chats with him. Paul London had just opened a can of soda and started taking multiple gulps(yum!). Booker fiddled around with some wire, eager to know what would go on. The tape ran. When Eddie said the "three words", Dave dropped his bag of popcorn, JBL's jaw dropped in surprise. Paul (London) spat his soda out(as a result of shock)onto the other Paul(I'll just call Triple H P.L.V.)which got him back to his senses. When the kiss came, P.L.V. rose from his chair.

"That's it. I'm outta here.", he said, leaving the room."Oh, and Paul-you're gonna pay. Hah-kidding."

The others stared at him for a while , then turned their heads back to the TV screen, watching in disgust. Randy was making a list of people who quitted. So far, P.L.V. had left. That was one check so far. Booker then rose up, prepared to hurl. His immediate action was heading off to the bathroom. Mark left, followed by Paul, then JBL stepped out, with a disgusted face. Booker came back, relieved. When Booker returned it was the sleeping scene, which made Randy fall asleep too. Tons of checks were on the list

"Relieved?" John asked.

"Yup. Much better." Booker said.

TWO HOURS LATER...

"Finally!" John exclaimed.

"Huh?" Randy groggily said, yawning.

They were able to finish the whole thing. John had been able to control his disgust. Booker left for his room, and Randy climbed into a bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Randy bolted awake at 3 am.

"JOHN!" he screamed.

John slowly got up, rubbing his eyes. "Whaaaa? Randy?" Randy dashed for John's bed and cuddled into him.

"Randy what's wrong?" John asked.

"I j-j-just had a horrid dream that Rey and Eddie found out that we caught them and they beat the hell outta us." Randy said, shaking from fright.

"Guess that means we should tell them. And go back to sleep-it's 3 am."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

WHEN THE MORNING CAME...

They drove off early to the arena. Just their luck Rey and Eddie were there too.

"Hi John. Hey Randy," Rey said, slapping high-fives to the two men,"what's up?"

"I'm very, very sorry," John said guiltily,"w-w-we caught you-"

"Caught us where? What?" Rey said, a not so happy look on his face.

"We caught you making out!" John managed to spit out.

Rey and Eddie both turned deep scarlet.

John explained how the camera was there as a test to see if it was working fine. They understood, though they made them SWEAR that they would NOT reveal their lil' relationship to nothin' on earth.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

IN EDDIE'S LOCKER ROOM...

Rey and Eddie seemed to be "in the mood". They then started cuddling together and making out.

Someone was coming, someone quite lightweight so unfortunately, the two didn't hear the comer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Who is the dirty little rat who will find out about their love? Find out in Chapter 2-COMING SOON.


	2. Dirrrty Little Rat

A/N: 'Kay, my thanks to chocoholicbookworm 4 adding this in the fave stories list.

Disclaimer: Kindly make your way back to Chapter one please. :)

Ah, my sis changed her account name-surroundedkid.

This is very very very very very very short so sorry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

PREVIOUSLY...

Someone was coming, someone quite lightweight so unfortunately, the two didn't hear the comer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 2: Dirrrty Little Rat(it's spelled that way)

Melina stepped closer to Eddie's locker room. _What's the Latino up to?_, she thought. It was bad enough that the door had a crack open, so she was able to see. And she was a MAJOR gossip. _Oooooh_, she thought mischieviously, _turns out Randy Orton and John Cena aren't the only gays 'round here._ She smiled. And that night, Carlito's Cabana was on, meaning SHE could be the party crasher. Since Nitro and Mercury were out injured, she would have to pull this off alone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Carlito's Cabana...

(Carlito enters)

"Well, here in (ceratain state), I see from my hotel window-business people. They're so lame and boring and they aren't close to being-_cool._ Carlito-that's-" He trailed of as MNM's music blasted out.

"Well, I see Melina but where's Nitro and Mercury?" announced Michael Cole.

Melina made her way to the ring.

"Hey, Carlito," she said, getting excited,"I've just got the hottest news. It's about our little Latino friends. The truth is, they're---"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Why did Melina trail off? Stay tuned.


	3. Eager Eager Doll

A/N: This one's a lil' longer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

PREVIOUSLY...

"The truth is, they're--"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 3: Eager Eager Doll

Cena quickly ran in the ring and slapped Melina and pushed her out of the ring.

"You want some? Come get some!" Cena said, doing the 'come here' gesture.

Melina ran off, backstage, screaming.

"John, what is with you?" Carlito said.

Cena just took an apple from the bucket, took a bite and spat it out on Carlito's face in response.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BACKSTAGE...

John arrived there. Rey and Eddie were there too.

"John. We saw that. Thanks a lot. Melina the slut. Dammit." Rey said.

"No prob." John replied.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nitro called Melina on the cellphone.

"Hey, babe," he started,"we heard. What were you supposed to say?"

"Hey J, something about 619 and Latino Heat," she said with a grin,"they're GAY. I caught them making out in Eddie's locker room."

"Really?" he said. "Hey Joe, get on the phone. Melina's talking." he called out to Mercury, who shared rooms with him.

"Hi Joe! Let Johnny tell you what I said. Can you believe it? Anyway, I'll try spreading-again. Okay, luv ya! Mwah! Bye!" Melina hung up and was gonna go back out there. But unfortunately for her, a match was in progress. Plus John was there in the ringside, doing the 'come here' gesture again. She then groaned and went backstage.

She HAD to tell someone. But who? Ah, Randy Orton-being such a goofball and all would maybe make him "accidentally" blab.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

IN RANDY'S LOCKER ROOM...

Melina knocked.

"Come in," Randy replied.

"Hey Randy," she started, ready to flirt,"looking hot!",she said, marvelling at what was before her.

"What do you need?" Randy said, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Well, the two Latin boyz are goin' out with each other." she said, thinking he didn't know.

Unfortunately for her,"Yeah, I know," he said in reply. _Grrrr, _she thought, _another plan foiled._ "Uhhh, bye," she rushedly said, dashing out of the room.

"What's her deal?" Randy said to himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

2 chaps in a day. In chapter 4, find out how Melina spills her discovery. R&R please!


	4. Internet Access

A/N: Here goes. It's more focused on what Melina is doing rather than what's going on with Rey & Eddie. But the next one will focus correctly. R&R please!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Melina, who was highly frustrated, decided to turn to her guy-Johnny Nitro.

She dialed his number.

"Hello?" Nitro said, picking up the receiver.

"Hey Johnny.Me, Melina. I'm having trouble publicizing the secret. Any ideas?"

"Oh, hey girl. Joey here just got hit by a falling bag and the doctors are piled up. What's this you said about publicity?"

"How can I tell the public that Rey and Eddie are onto each other?"

"How about the Internet? I think you've been to this one site where there are lotsa users and you can post opinions? That one?"

"Okay, I know. Love yah! Bye!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

IN MELINA'S HOTEL ROOM...

She opened her laptop and went to a website where users can post opinions.

She typed in that text box thingy.

_Hey WWE fans, it's me Melina. No seriously it is me, from MNM-the hottest team on the scene. Anyway, I've got some VERY hot news. Eddie and Rey-the wimps MNM defeated-they are shall I say-more than friends. And I'm not lying 'cause I saw them kissing, as in lip-to-lip, in Eddie's lockerroom. And I'd admit, they look SOOOO cute together. Anyway, in case you need me, my e-mail is (e-mail address) Buh bye!_

Perfect. Millions of fans would be viewing that.

She decided to call Johnny again.

(ringing)

"Hey, Johnny. I did that already. I'm sure lots of people will see that."

"Oh, hey Melina. Turns out that bag had Joey's full-function 22-piece weight set. It landed on his arm and-well, it broke his arm."

"Ow. Can I go visit?"

"Sure thing. It would be nice to see you. Could give Joey a nice pain relief too."

"Okay. Bye!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Now that Melina posted it on the internet, it's gonna be the talk of the town. Or will it? Find out in chapter 5.


	5. Rumors

A/N: Gah, I've been working like a fiend. R&R pls!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 5: Rumors

IN THURSDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN..

The audience kept talking about the rumor.

"I'm hearing stuff that Rey and Eddie are more than just friends. What've they got to say about this?" Michael Cole announced.

"And from what I heard, Melina started it." Tazz added.

"Why wouldn't she? See the way she talks to those two?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BACKSTAGE...

"Eddie, we're doomed I tell ya, DOOMED!" Rey told Eddie, with panicky eyes.

"Chill, _holmes,_ chill! What's your problem?" Eddie said, trying to calm him down.

"I think Melina found out."

"About what?"

"Sobre nuestra relación, hombre."(About our relationship, man.)

"¡Esa mujer horrible¡Debemos salir allí y batirla para arriba!"( That horrible woman! We should go out there and beat her up!)

"Shshshshshh. Stop man. Don't beat her up."

"Then what do we do with her?"

"Just leave her alone."

"How do we get back at her?"

"Spread a rumor?"

"Forget it man.With Mercury and Nitro around, we can't get anywhere close to her."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

THREE MONTHS LATER...

Ironically, their families never heard about the rumors. The pressure was building up inside Rey. He just _had _to confirm the rumors once and for all. But first, he would have to ask Eddie.

"Eddie, can we talk?"

"Sure, man. What's new?" Rey could sense that he was feeling the same.

"About the rumors...should we confirm it? I can't take it anymore. I hate this kind of humiliation."

Eddie sensed that his lover needed some comfort. He then wrapped his arms around Rey, who did the same.

"That's also humiliating, but I think that's the right thing to do_, amor._

"Sooo, we do it tonight?"

"Together, Rey. Together."

"Let's go."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AT THE RING AREA...(it was again..Carlito's Cabana-plus, John Cena and JBL were at ringside for commentary)

"You know," Carlito began,"I think that--"

Rey and Eddie entered.

"THAT I'M BEING INTERRUPTED SO MANY TIMES!" he yelled into the microphone. Rey snatched it.

"Sorry, Carlito. Anyway, we have a short but very important announcement to make.You hear those rumors about me and Eddie, you know...I hate to be the bearer of bad news-or good news-that those rumors...are TRUE."

Carlito began doing his "weird gestures" again until he eventually passed out.

"Oh my-Oh my gosh! It's true? To think Melina was such a liar! John-you've got comments on this?" said Michael.

"Yeah...I knew it from the day it started."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Well, I made a commitment to Rey and Eddie that I wouldn't spill it-hey, a promise is a promise, right?"

"Right."

"Yes in fact-it IS true. Rey and Eddie _love _each other-like MORE THAN FRIENDS." JBL began.

"Yeah, Daddy Braddy. You were the mastermind of this whole thing, yo." John replied."And pay me extra for having to fib."

"Fine. Here's your three hundred, Johnny."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" said John, taking the money, "STOP CALLING ME JOHNNY."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Are you two telling me you were ACCOMPLICES in this thing!" Tazz said, confused.

"Yes but only this once, Tazz, ONCE." JBL replied.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

WHEN THE SHOW FINISHED...

Rey's wife neared him.

"WE NEED TO TALK." she said, with a bad look on her face.

"You too, Eddie." Eddie's wife said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uh-oh. Rey and Eddie are busted. Find out what consequences they face in Chapter 6-Desperate Housewives(specially named after the movie!).


	6. Desperate Housewives

A/N: Hahahaha. Chap is named after the movie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

PREVIOUSLY...

"We need to talk."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 6: Desperate Housewives

Their wives ushered them into a private place backstage.

Rey's wife began. "What the hell are you two doing?"

(stunned silence)

"ANSWER ME!"

"Look, we just--" Rey began to explain.

"Ah-I SEE. You just, hmm...WANTED TO TURN YOUR BACKS ON US-with two children to take care of and a house to maintain. And you just want to TAKE A BREAK. Oh, I'm sorry, that's not a reason-CAUSE YOU'RE ALREADY ON A BREAK! God, I wish that you two could straighten your minds up and--"

"We're very, very sorry, okay? We never meant for anything to turn out like this." Eddie began apologizing to his wife.

"And your side, Rey-Rey?"

"Okay, look, I'm sorry. I-I just can't control my emotions right now-it's hard. I'm under a lot of pressure but I guess I can make it up to you..."

Rey's wife began to calm down. She lost the sarcasm, though her voice still showed some anger."Okay...dear, next time, don't keep things from me. It hurts that I only find out by myself. You can trust me. You can tell me anything, alright?"

"Alright."

"We have to get going, okay? Bye."

They then scattered out in various directions.

Through all this, our dirrrty little rat Melina was spying.

Rey headed for the concession stand. The tension made him thirsty.

Unfortunately, Melina was in the direction of the way to the concession stand.

She was caught.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

HAHAHA! Melina gets a taste of her own medicine. Find out what the consequences are when you spy on an eight-time Cruiserweight champion in Chapter 7:Revenge.

Anyway, keep on coming! And sorry if I haven't updated in a while...school returns June 6. Now someone tell me the fear of returning to school-educaphobia? Who knows?


	7. Revenge

A/N: Okay, I dunno what happened to the site just a few days ago, but anyway...

Heavy cussing.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

PREVIOUSLY...

Unfortunately, Melina was in the direction of the way to the concession stand.

She was caught.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 7: Revenge

Rey saw her. He immediately fumed. "¡He tenido bastante de usted! First you beat the living hell out of me, then you steal the tag team titles from me and Eddie and now you interfere with my personal business! Don't you wanna get your crappy ass out of my matters once in a while?" Melina smirked. Before she could say anything, Rey was delivering vicious blows to her head. Then Eddie came by. "Calm down, _mi amor._" Melina was already limping away from Rey. "I'm taking matters into my own hands, Eddie. Now excuse me, I have a motherfucking bitch to take care of." He caught up to her, this time holding a pipe fixture. He started battering her with it. His next action wasn't pretty. There was a generator thingamajig there. Rey used some bit of the pipe to cut a wire. He put it on Melina. Then, he went over to a switch. _Click._ He turned the device on and Melina was beginning to be electrocuted. A few seconds later, he turned it off. He then smiled at her. "Hope you didn't gettoo _shocked._" Then, he taped back the wire with some bit of electrical tape, but not before he produced a small flame. He transferred the fire to a stick and held it up three inches from Melina's face. Then he said in a devilish whisper, "inferno". He waved the stick to make the fire disappear.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

IN REY'S LOCKER ROOM...

Eddie and Rey were in there.

"Rey Rey, I saw that man. What were you thinking, _ese_?"

"I didn't do that for any old reason, Eddie. They destroyed my car moments ago."

"What'd they do?"

"They removed the steering wheel, all four tires and punctured my gas tank. And guess what? It burst into flames! That was an expensive car!"

"Ouch, Rey, now I know why."

Melina was receiving medical attention. So many people asked Rey why he did that.

He just walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

IN THE HOSPITAL...(if you're wondering how he got there, he took a taxi. Just for yah info. Ü)

Melina was in her bed. Rey came.

"Have we learned our lesson, SLUT?"

Melina nodded in fright.

"In that case, Melina, I want you to read this."

He handed her a card.

She said it into a microphone that Rey handed her.

"I have learned that if I mess with Rey Mysterio, I will suffer the painful consequences of my dirty deed. If I do something like this again, I will earn myself an trip to eternal hell."

"Good." he said, smiling.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

IN THE HOTEL...

Rey arrived there. So did John. He walked over to Rey. (they were in John's room, BTW)

"So..what do we do now?"

"How about we go karaoke? There's a place that I came across a while ago that had private rooms for gatherings."

"Right then. Let's reserve for tomorrow."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Har har. They decide to go karaoke. Let's see how they do it in chapter 8-coming soon.


	8. Goin' Karaoke

A/N: I'm not exactly sure how many chappies this fic is gonna have. I got inspired by what the adults were doing last May 28 and 29 in an outing-karaoke(obviously). Anyway, I present chapter 8-Goin' Karaoke

Anyhow, I've got good news-school returns June8. Not much of a difference, but anyway-let's just get on with the chap! Ü

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.•º•.Chapter 8: Goin' Karaoke.•º•.

John and Randy were waiting for everyone to get ready. Everyone includes the two, of course, Rey, Eddie, Booker, PLV, Paul, and Dave. They also invited Y2J, Christy, Trish, and Torrie over. Then when they were all set, they hopped into John's car.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

20 MINUTES LATER WHEN THEY GOT TO A PLACE CALLED N-KYAM'S KARAOKE...

"Am I really this stupid?" Randy asked himself, looking at John's side mirror as he climbed out.

"Randy, if you'll just be standing there, people will name you 'King of Doofs'." John said.

Rey walked in the lobby of the building and approached the check-in counter. "Is there a reservation for the following people-John Cena, Randy Orton, Paul--" he was cut off by the receptionist. "Yes sir...there is one. Did you reserve this group?" the receptionist asked, key in hand. Rey nodded in response. "Right then, just follow me." She led the group to a room. "In case you need refreshments, just ring the buzzer at the wall." John took a moment to turn the microphone on. "Uh...hi? Does this thing actually--" he yelled into the mic to test it. They gave him odd looks."Uh, nevermind." He handed the mic to Christy.

"What the--"

"Ladies first I presume."

"Okay."

She decided on 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion.

3 MINUTES LATER...

John read out Christy's score. "Your score: 95. Looks like you've got some hidden talent in ya. And Trish-your turn."

She picked 'Through the Fire' by Chaka Kahn.

3 MINUTES LATER...

"89. Not bad for a first timer." Trish said.

It was Torrie's turn. She picked 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera.

3 MINUTES LATER...

"Hmm..90."

John got the mic and handed it to Rey.

"What! Why me?"

"Your idea, right?"

"Ri-ight."

AFTER WHAT SEEMED TO BE FOREVER OF KARAOKE, KARAOKE, AND MORE KARAOKE...

"Phew! Let's get back to the hotel. I gotta get some shut-eye." John said.

"Right then. Let's go." Booker agreed.

They loaded up in John's car.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AT THE HOTEL...

Rey was unaware that somebody was following him to the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oh man...someone is stalking Rey! Let's create a list of people who could stalk him:

1. Melina (who knows if she escaped the hospital)

2. any of the divas (this accounts for Trish, Christy or Torrie)

3. one of the wrestlers (exclude Eddie-he's in the room next to him, why should he stalk?)

4. Other hotel guests (read:OCs)

And about the thingy with suggestions in my review...well, just contribute ideas for the next chap, kay?


	9. Seeking Truth

A/N: R&R!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

PREVIOUSLY...

Rey was unaware that somebody was following him to the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.•º•.Chapter 9: Seeking Truth.•º•.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Rey woke up with a piece of paper on his face. He read it.

_If one desires for love so true_

_Then what she'll do is follow you._

Rey grumbled. "I don't have time for this." he muttered._ But who_ _the hell did this? I think someone snuck in here, but I don't know who... Maybe the divas? But how?  
_

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock on the door. Rey got up and made his way to the door.

"Eddie!" Rey exclaimed, embracing his lover.

Even if Rey didn't tell him, Eddie could sense something wasn't right. "Any problem, _ese_?"

Rey handed him the piece of paper. Eddie laughed. Rey gave him a dark look. "Nothing funny, Eddie."

"Relax, it's probably a rascally fan, Rey Rey."

"Well how'd it get here? Someone obviously had to follow me--oh no, I think I'm being stalked!" he cuddled into his lover for protection.

"Calm down, man, it's just us two. Don't panic."

"But--"

"Shhh." Eddie laid his lips on his lover. They then pulled into a kiss, unaware that their stalker was watching. The stalker wrote a note.

_If you want your admirer to come to you,_

_Get rid of your 'la familia' so true_

_If you do so then you'll see_

_Who your lover should truly be. _(sorry if my rhymes are odd...I never claimed to be a good poet)

The stalker then dropped the note on the night stand, then exited the room.

Rey didn't notice the note until he got back from a dinner with the others.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(flashback)

John treated the guys to a dinner in a nearby restaurant. They had to wear disguises, though, in case they would be bombarded by obsessed fans.

John, dressed in a cap, shades, shirt and jeans, asked everyone if they were ready.

"Ready _yet_?" John asked impatiently, for the fifteenth time.

"Yes father." Randy teasingly said in response.

There were murmurs of what seemed to be 'just a minute', 'hang on','my shirt is the wrong way around', etc.

WHEN THEY WERE FINALLY READY...

They piled up in John's car, unaware that the stalker was in the backseat.

IN THE RESTAURANT...

They got out of John's car and went in the restaurant. The stalker followed.

AFTER HUGE ORDERS AND HUGE PAYMENT...

"Hah. Good stuff they've got there." PLV said, rising from his seat.

"Yup." Paul agreed, standing up as well.

"Let's get outta here." John said.

(end of flashback)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rey saw the note. _Not again_, he thought. He unfolded it.

_If you want your admirer to come to you,_

_Get rid of your 'la familia' so true_

_If you do so then you'll see_

_Who your lover should truly be._

He immediately went off to Eddie's room, unaware that Eddie was asleep.

_Ding-dong._

The door was opened a few minutes later by a sleepy Eddie.

"Whaa-what do you need, Rey Rey?"

"This again." He went in the room, closing the door."Only this time, I think it involves you."

Eddie went in the bathroom and quickly gave his face a splash of water and dried it.

"Oh no, _ese_. Let me look at it." Since Eddie just woke up, he couldn't think or see straight. Plus the lights were pretty dim. "That looks like Christy's handwriting, _holmes._" Rey had no idea of what Christy's handwriting was, mainly because he didn't spend too much time with her. _Oh no,_ he thought, _does this mean Christy's been stalking me?_

THE NEXT DAY...

Rey decided to ask everyone. He obviously went to Christy first.

"Hey Christy?"

"Yes, Rey?"

"Does this look familiar?" he showed her the note

"No...I don't know about anything like that. Why?"

"Well...it goes a little like this. I feel that someone's stalking me. And the stalker keeps leaving these odd messages." He pulled out the other note.

"Oh, harsh. Anyway, I, uh, gotta meet Torrie. We're going for a spa treatment. Bye!" She rushed off.

Next he would question Trish.

He found her with John in the hotel breakfast room.

"Uh, John, I'll just have a word with Trish outside, okay?"

"Not a problem."

Rey took Trish by the arm and pulled her outside.

"So Rey, anything you need?"

"Do you recognize this?" he asked, pulling out the note.

"Huh? As corny as that note gets. Why? What's this about?"

Rey told her about the stalking.

"You sure? Maybe it's a horrible experience in the past that's still haunting you."

"Nope. Even though I've had a swarm of people bunching around me before, now, it's getting...odd."

"Hey now, it's just one person. How come you're used to having so many fans drown you?"

"I don't know why...I can't explain the feeling that I get."

"Okay then, I've gotta finish breakfast. Bye!"

_Melina, I know you're not in the hospital. I'm interrogating yah after breakfast._ Rey thought, heading back in the breakfast room.

AFTER BREAKFAST...

He headed up to the top floor of the hotel, where their rooms were at.

He was about to knock on Melina's door, but, as if on cue, Melina stepped out, in a ruffly, long-sleeved blouse, black pleated skirt and dark brown boots, along with truckloads of accessories.

"Where are you going, to a party?" Rey asked.

"Uh, duh. I'm gonna hang out with...Paris a-and Christina, coz they're in town, yeah. So, whaddya want?"

"Does this note ring a bell?"

"Uh, no, ask Christy, maybe she knows something."

"I asked her-she doesn't know anything 'bout this."

"Well, I don't know. And I have to leave now. See ya-wouldn't wanna be ya." She headed off to the elevator. Rey was following her there, hoping to seek answers from someone else. Just as the two stepped in, some tiny voice piped up from below.

"Are you Melina from SmackDown?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have your aut-t-t-tograa-"

"Autograph." she said, picking up the paper and pen and signing it.

Then the kid turned to Rey.

"You're Rey Mysterio, right?"

"Yes."

The kid handed over the paper and as Rey signed it, he took note of Melina's handwriting. _Looks a bit like Christy's,_ he thought. Or at least it looked like what he _thinks_ is Christy's. He returned the paper to the kid, just as the door opened to the lobby.

The two stepped out of the elevator.

Rey headed off to the ice cream place, where he reckoned Randy to be.

When he opened the door, a pair of hands covered his eyes. He immediately guessed who it was.

"Christy..."

"Aww, you got me again."

"Well, anyway, up for ice cream?"

"Sure!"

Rey ordered a hot fudge, Christy ordered a strawberry sundae, and Randy ordered a banana split.

Rey told Randy about the stalker.

"Reawy?" Randy said, his mouth full of ice cream.(he was saying 'really' but then the ice cream warbled it up and made it 'reawy' instead.) "Youwr beeng stawkt?"

Christy giggled at his way of speaking. She thought it was so hilarious that she nearl swallowed a whole strawberry.

"Yeah." Rey replied, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Wew, yout bewer finght awout who's stawkin yah."

"Randy, stop talking with you mouth full or Christy here might have a clogged esophagus."

"Sorry." Randy said, finally swallowing his ice cream.

'Anyway, guys, I'd better get going."

"Bye!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

IN REY'S ROOM...

Just as Rey was going to open the door, he dropped his key card. The stalker was there behind him, and the stalker's garment got stuck to a sticky crevace. As the stalker tried removing the garment, Rey turned around to see...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bwahahahaha! The stalker is caught! Five reviews that tell me to say who the stalker is gets chapter 10 up! Keep reviewing!


	10. Revelation

A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter of 'Friendship to a Whole New Level'. I hope you guys enjoyed the story! And look out for the sequel, it's entitled 'Fallin'. It should be up by mid-June I guess.

.•º•.Chapter 10: Revelation.•º•.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

PREVIOUSLY...

Standing there was...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No other than Melina!

"Melina," Rey angrily begun, "so you've been stalking me all this time."

"I-I just--OKAY! I've been stalking you all this while!" she replied, starting to sob heavily on the floor.

"Why?"

"Do you absolutely need the truth?"

"Yes I do."

"I've been stalking b-b-because-"

"Because what?"

"B-b-because I've had feelings for you all this while!"

Rey's eyes widened in shock. "YOU WHAT!"

"I've already told you," she said, sniffling,"I've loved you all this while! From the time MNM crashed Carlito's Cabana, when Mercury and Nitro won the tag team titles, to now! You've always had this charm that caught me each time I see you!" She kept explaining, unaware that she was in the middle of the hall, with plenty of people witnessing her outbursts. This included John Cena, Randy Orton, Paul London, and Eddie Gue-- uh oh, not Eddie! Plus OCs, WWE fans, and room service.(bwaha)

"Melina, I can't have three lovers at once, ya know."

Melina kept sobbing.

"Look, if you'd treated me a little less like dirt and a little more like a human, I would have been able to understand your predicament by now-even a long time ago! Now if you'd excuse me." he said, retrieving the key card, this time making sure not to drop it. He entered his room, with Eddie following. _Click._ The witnesses just kept staring at Melina until Nitro came forward(the hospital released him already, but he was on a crutch. If you're wondering about Mercury, he's obviously recuperating.) and picked Melina up. (and we all know that someone gonna spill!)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

IN REY'S ROOM...

"Melina likes you, _ese_!" Eddie teasingly said.

"It's not funny, Eddie."

"Well, I'm just saying that you're a total heartthrob, Rey Rey."

"Ha-ha." Rey said dryly.

Eddie grinned devilishly. "But no matter how many people like you, you're still mine."

He took Rey into his arms and started making out under the covers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

IN MNM'S ROOM..

"Sooo, you like Rey Mysterio." Nitro said with a teasing tone to his voice.

"A bit." she admitted.

"Come on, Melina. I'm not mad at you." he said with the same annoying tone of voice.

Melina just rolled her eyes. "Okay, a lot."

"That's okay. Being infatuated is normal." he said, planting a peck on her cheek.

"Thanks."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BACK IN REY'S ROOM...

"Hey Eddie, set up my 619 cam."

"Why?"

"You just see."

Rey was planning to create a shoutout video to all of his fans that showed that he cared, but that it was too hard to have three lovers at a time.

AFTER SETTING UP THE CAM...

_"Hey, everyone, it's me, Mysterio. You've all heard about these recent "incidents" involving you-know-what. Well, I'm just here, saying, that I love each and every one of you out there-but I'm just saying that it's hard to have so many lovers at once, okay? Don't be heartbroken, people. Bye."_

"Woooh! Bravo, Rey!" Eddie teased.

"Hah. Glad I pulled that off. Time to connect it to the internet. Eddie, laptop."

They plugged that sort of cable into a...socket and uploaded the video onto the WWE's website.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BACK IN THE MNM HEADQUARTERS...

Melina was writing in her journal.

..._I've always loved Rey more than anything else...he's right. I should've treated him more like a human, and less like trash. He would've been loving me by now...dear Rey, I'm sorrier than ever...why didn't I do this before? _She was too upset and heartbroken to write anymore. The last thing she could do now was to cry herself to sleep, thinking about how she should've marched right to him and told him the truth. She had that chance, she should've taken it, and she blew it. _Poof._ It disappeared with one short, but harsh sentence.

**THE END**.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Phew! Glad I can post this last chap just before going to school.

R&R!


End file.
